


How EXO Got Their Powers

by Dastiel4ever



Series: If K-Pop Music Videos were Real [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: Find out how EXO got their powers. Inspired by the beginning of the MAMA video.





	How EXO Got Their Powers

            “We must do something, the tree is dying and there are countless people who want the tree for themselves.” The head higher power says.

            “What can we do?” One of the monks asks. “We will do whatever you ask your majesty.”

            “We need to cut the tree in half and hide the powers until the right beings find it and unleash it.” The head higher power says. The monks nod bowing to him. He pulls out a book with a strange logo on it. He puts his hand on the book words being inscribed as he is talking.

            “It may take you a hundred of years to come together. But when you do, you will change our world, you will be the ones that everyone remembers, and you will be powerful and strong. You will love, and hate your gifts. But remember that you were given these gifts for a reason. We did not pick you, the tree picked you. The tree of life is very sacred and would not choose just any one that it did not see as worthy.” The process took at least 4 months before they could properly cut the tree in half. The monks and higher powers all were surrounding the tree.

            “The gifts will hide themselves elsewhere until the right person comes along to unearth it.” The higher power says. “It may take hundreds of years but it is worth it in the end.”


End file.
